


Falls In Love 1000 Times ~ Chap 1

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu is a playboy, and because his GF's request he visits an ill boy, and something get to his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Falls In Love 1000 Times ~ Chap 1  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo with side pairing Yabu/Hikari and Yabu/Yuri  
 **Genre:** Romance, Drama  
 **Summary:** Yabu is a playboy, and because his GF's request he visits an ill boy, and something get to his mind.  
 **A/N:** Made this with [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/). The idea is from 'Fill 50 First Dates'

\---------------------------

The first morning of the school days is always fun, you get home early and you can meet your friends too. But it’s even more nice when you can see your girlfriend, right? That is exactly what Yabu thinks. He’s smart and cool, but he has dark side.  
The teacher comes in and checking on everyone, then he stops on a certain name.

“Minna-san. I got a bad news.” The home room teachers says. The chatters from the class stops and all student pay attention to the bad news.  
“Inoo Kei-san is hospitalized. He got into an accident. I heard he’s terribly hurt.” He continues. The chatters began again. Some girls have teary eyes and some guys feels sorry about him. Inoo Kei, he’s a smart student and friendly, so cheerful and kind, everyone just loves him, he’s a good friend.

“Sensei, how is he now?” Asks Hikari, Yabu’s girlfriend. The teacher sighs, looking so sad himself.

“He has recovered, but I heard he cannot continue schooling due to his brain damage, he only has short-time-memory now.” He answers. Hikari looks sad. Well, Hikari is Inoo’s friend too. Inoo was the first person who talk to her when she just transferred there.

\--

When the break time, Hikaru approach Yabu, and Yabu smiles nicely to her. Yabu hold her hand, she looks so sad, Yabu tried to comfort her, but it’s still no good.

“Kota, I think I’ll visit Inoo-kun today. Can you go with me please?” Hikari looks at him with puppy eyes. Yabu sighs.

“Anything for you dear.” He agrees and pats Hikari’s head. Hikari happily said thank you and Yabu kisses Hikari’s forehead.

“Oh yeah, I heard from his sister that he gets paranoid lately and get scared easily. I wonder why.” Hikari asks while sits beside Yabu.

“I don’t know. Maybe he just needs attention and acted scared.” Yabu answers randomly.

“No way! He’s not like that, Kota.” Hikari pouts.

“Don’t pout. I’m sorry okay? I was just joking.” Yabu says as he pats Hikari’s hair again. Hikari smiles and holds Yabu’s hand, forgiving him.

\--

The school is over and Yabu is waiting for Hikari who is in the teacher room, she got called by their home room teacher for student council registration. He waits in front of the door while texting to some girls and his friends. Around 5 minutes of waiting, Hikari went out and looking so down.

“What’s wrong honey?” Yabu says as he look at her teary eyes.

“I forgot that I have the student council meeting today, but I have promised Inoo to visit him.” She pouts and looks at Yabu. Yabu pats her cheek.

“You can go tomorrow.” Yabu tries to make Hikari get over it. He doesn’t really likes the discussion.

“No! I said I’ll go today.” Hikari pouts her mouth more, then something get to her mind. “Oh! I know! You can go there as exchange of me. Please go there for me, and tell him I’m sorry I can’t go.” Hikari looking at him with ‘full of hopes’ eyes.

“Okay. Okay. But only for this once, ‘kay?” Yabu says. He doesn’t really know about this Inoo guy. But he can’t decline Hikari’s request. He actually never knows about Inoo, they never in the same class until today, which Inoo is absent.

“Thank you Kota~” says Hikari cutely and kisses Yabu’s cheek. Yabu smiles and laugh lightly.

\--

Yabu bids his good bye to his girlfriend and walks to the hospital, still waering his school uniform and brings a bouquet of flowers that Hikari wants him to give for Inoo. He gets bored while walking to the hospital so he calls his girlfriend.

“Hello Yuri-chan~ I missed you~” says Yabu on the phone. Yup, it’s not Hikari, it’s his OTHER girlfriend. He has two girlfriends in a time. It’s his dark side, he’s a playboy.

“I missed you too~ Why don’t you come over to my café, I’ll treat you coffee.” She says nicely. She a part-timer in a café, she’s a year younger than Yabu and Hikari.

“I can’t. My mom told me to go to the hospital to look after my grandpa.” He lied. Obviously, he can’t tell the truth, right?

“Too bad. How about tomorrow then? I don’t have shift for tomorrow and we can go to the movie~” Yuri says cheerfully, Yabu giggles hearing that.

“I’ll be there tomorrow! I’ll definitely go, then we’ll have a date~”

“Good~ Ah, sorry have to hang up, I have to take care of my brother. Bye honey~ Love you~” Yuri says that and Yabu answers. Yabu hung up as he walks inside the hospital. He gets to the front desk and asks about Inoo’s room.

“Can you tell me which room is Inoo Kei’s in?” he says politely. The nurse looking at the computer and found the room.

“Its 2323, on the west building.” She answers with a smile. Yabu returns the smile and thanked her. He got to the west building and takes the lift. When the lift stops at the 5th floor, he gets off from the lift and looking for 2323 room. He walks slowly and quickly found the room. It’s near the lift and also … so big. He knocks and enters the room looking at Inoo’s figure.

“Who are you?” says Inoo weakly on the bed.

“Hikari’s boyfriend. She can’t come so she sends me here.” He says as he gives the flower to Inoo.

“Thank you.” He smiles nicely and takes the flowers  
“Hikari? I think I know that name.”

“She’s your friend from the school.” Yabu sits on a chair beside the bed.

“Oh. I think I remember her. She text me a while ago.” Inoo says as he tilts his head. He doesn’t remember much. Then he screams lightly while holding his head. His head is covered with bandage.

“Are you okay?” Yabu looks at Inoo, he looks very hurt.

“I’m fine. My name is Kei. What’s your name?”

“Kota. Yabu Kota. Can I ask you something?” Yabu asks as he looks at Inoo’s miserable injuries. “I’ve been wondering, how can you get into this kind of situation? I mean the injuries.”

“I don’t remember it. All I can remember is that I have damage my brain so bad.”

“Eh? What’s with your brain?”

“I don’t know.” Inoo shakes his head, he really doesn’t know what’s wrong with his brain, it just feels hurt every time he tries to remember something.

“Well, since I already came and I already give you the flower, I think I’ll go now.” Yabu says as he stands up, but then Inoo holds his jacket and pulls it.

Inoo eyes are teary and he is panting so hard, he feels so hurt and scared to be alone “No. Please stay. I’m scared.” His voice turns shaking.

Yabu stunned, he never saw Inoo so vulnerable and also delicate like that. He took a step closer and see how pretty the later is. The skin seem smooth and when Yabu brush his hair, it's really soft. Perfect shaped nose, pouty lips, clear dark brown eyes. ‘Why I never realize this before?’ Yabu playboy side turn on again, he think about making Inoo one of his 'collection'.  
"Hey... I will be here." Yabu hugging Inoo, and when he do, he sense Inoo body scent and it smell sweet, Yabu never smell like this from his other girlfriends.

"Thanks.....Yabu."  
"You can call me Kota." Yabu smile nicely and caressing Inoo cheek.  
Yabu spend his afternoon stay in the hospital with Inoo and Yabu know that Inoo is friendly and cute, making him more interesting. Yabu got home when visit time is over, he have cheerful feeling after visiting Inoo. He make sure he come again tomorrow.

By tomorrow afternoon, he come visit Inoo again. He reasoning to Hikari that he have some family matter to handle so he have to go home soon (Hikari can't visit Inoo again since she have to practice for her cheerleader team).

"Hi Keichaan..." Yabu come to Inoo room and hug the later.  
Inoo startled by Yabu sudden action.  
"Kei chan? Who are you?!" He struggle to release himself from Yabu's hug, he panicking press emergency button in his upper bed.  
"Kei?"  
"No!! I don't know you! What do you want from me?? Nursee! Help!!"

TBC

\-----------------------------

This is the first chap, is it interest you?  
Hahahaha~  
The next chap will be posted by my partner~  
Please do leave us comment~  
Thanks for reading ^~^


	2. Falls In Love 1000 Times

**Title:** Falls In Love 1000 Times  
 **Author:** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/) **inookei_22**  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Genre:** Romance, Drama

 

 

The nurse barge in the roon "What is it Inoo san?"  
"Make this man leave my room immediately. I don't know him, he just came and hug me out of nowhere."  
The nurse grab Yabu hand and drag him out of the room. "I... Inoo chan! This is me... Yabu Kouta!" But to failed because he still being drag out of the room.  
"Listen up young man, Inoo-san's condition is different from any other patient here. He doesn't remember anything new that came to his life after the incident. His memory only last for a day, by tomorrow he will forget about you. Like now. Just go and let Inoo-san has a rest." The nurse tell Yabu.  
Yabu taken aback, he just remember what Hikari said. Inoo have short-term memory lost problem.  
"I just can let him go," he whisper to himself without he fully realize.

After he feel secure and the nurse already back to their desk, he slowly back inside the room.  
"You again!" When Inoo ready to push again the button, Yabu hold his hand.  
"Stop stop. Listen to me. I'm sorry for what I've done. But I really met you yesterday, and I'm not stranger to you anymore. I gave you flower from Hikari too."  
"I know Hikari but I don't know you."  
"You knew me...yesterday."  
"I...I'm confused and I'm tired of this. Whoever you are. I don't know you." He make pressure in every word in the last sentence.

Yabu feeling really down at that time. He feeling sad because what he have with Inoo yesterday, is vanished. Like never exsisted in Inoo's memory. Like he never came to Inoo's life before.  
"There is no flower here when I wake up and I ask you to go now! Before I yell and make you throw our of my room." Inoo point at the door.  
Yabu have no choice, he left the room with empty heart.  
Now he sitting in a bench near hospital.  
He now know the feeling of being forgotten. Like he always do to other girls, to his ex. He always forget them right after he dump them.  
Many tears falling because of that. But it doesn't make his heart move just a little bit. Yeah, Yabu is a heart breaker. Now he know that feeling. And its feeling really awful. Really bad. Maybe this is what people called 'karma' or a wise saying 'you get what you give'. But Yabu promise to himself, he never let Inoo go. Whatever happen.

\------------

 

By tomorrow, Yabu still be in the school parking lot, he left Hikari again. He think maybe there's a time he will break up with her, with a good way for sure.  
"If he forget about our first meeting then he sure forget about yesterday. I think I will make another chance now." He mumble. Yabu take his bike and drive to the hospital.  
He found Inoo is sitting near the window, the sun shine to the boy, making his skin glow because of the light beam.  
"He's so pretty." Yabu whisper.

Yabu knock the room. He stare to the door and see Yabu head is peeking inside.  
"Hey..." He smiling.  
"Yes?"  
"This is for you." Yabu handed him a bouquet of flower he bought from 1st floor.  
"Thanks. This is beautiful."  
"No. They should be ashamed because they beautifulness is nothing compared to you." He tried his best to hit on Inoo.  
"Hehehe... You are cute. Who are you by the way?"  
"Yabu... Yabu Kota."  
"I'm sorry I may have forgot about you. Nurses tell me I have brain problem."  
"Don't worry about it. The fact that you are here in this world is enough for me." Yabu hold his smooth hand and caress hair in the side of his cheek.  
They afternoon go well unlike yesterday.  
When the visit hours over, Yabu bid goodbye to Inoo. When he do that, Inoo lean his head to Yabu and give a peck to Yabu's cheek.

Yabu feel a bliss to his heart. His feeling towards Inoo getting stronger and some other way he will get to Inoo's heart. He will make him remember of him soon. Even he have to make same effort like the first time they meet together.  
Isn't that love really is? Making your couple falling in love with you like the first time fall? Isn't that sweet to love your couple that way?

Yabu go home with new feeling, he now planing how he approach Inoo by tomorrow.  
He already in front of Inoo's room, holding a cake and flower too. But when he wants to go inside, there's no one. Inoo isn't in his room like yesterday. Yabu's heart jump in panick.  
"No way!" He rushed to the nurse office and asked for Inoo. He hope Inoo is being transfered to another room.

"He is already sent home by this morning."  
"Can I know his address?"  
The nurse looking at Yabu suspiciously.  
"I think I can't give you that, I only give that info to close relative."  
Yabu sighed, he bail out his phone and contact Hikari. She may know where he lived.  
"Moshi mosh? Hikari chan... Do you know where Inoo live? He's being transfered home."  
"Inoo being transfered back home? Yokatta naa. Demo, why you want to know about it?"  
"I just... Just... I will explain to you later."  
"Why you always left me at school? We use to hang out together. Where have you been?"  
"I can't tell you now but I need to know Inoo adress."  
"What's that for?" From her voice, Yabu know she's not pleasant.  
"Look. I call you back at night and explain everything. But now I need to know Inoo address. Please Hikari chan."  
Hikari give out a sigh. "He's leaving in OO street number 10. I hope this for good reason."  
"Thanks." He closed his phone and go to to destined address Hikari given to him.

When he arrive, he found Inoo sitting in the front yard. Watering the flower.  
He press the door bell, making the later look at him.  
"Hi..."  
"Yes? Who are you."  
"You may forget about me but I want to give it to you first."  
"What is it?"  
Inoo look at his fav cake (Yabu asked about it yesterday) and a beautiful flower.  
"This is great... I like it. How do you know my fav flowers and cake?" He smiling to Yabu, Yabu can feel warm in his heart seeing that.  
"hmmm let's see... I guess I know it fron my Love intuition."  
"What?" Inoo giggle.  
The afternoon goes by like yesterday. Same introduction, same question from Inoo, same explanation. But Yabu never get bored, he start to love Inoo more and more. In fact, he loves to see Inoo's face, even with the same conversation like yesterday. He lives how Inoo laugh, smiles, and giggles.

By tomorrow he press the door bell but now Inoo 's mom greet him, Inoo's mother knows him well now, since yesterday he introduce himself to her.  
"He's in the back yard." she gives warm smile.  
Yabu go to there and found Inoo sitting in the bench. But Inoo tears making Yabu rushes to Inoo.  
"I...Inoo chan?"

Tbc

 

 


	3. Falls In Love 1000 Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu is a playboy while Inoo is a guy with shot-memory. Yabu likes Inoo and tries to make Inoo remember him.

**Title:** Falls In Love 1000 Times  
 **Author:**[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[ **inookei_22**](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/) and [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance, Drama  
 **Summary:** Yabu is a playboy while Inoo is a guy with shot-memory. Yabu likes Inoo and tries to make Inoo remember him.  
 **A/N:** The idea is from 'Fill 50 First Dates'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I – Inoo? What’s wrong?” Yabu says worriedly.

“Wh – who are yo – you?” Inoo asked while still sobbing. His tears flowing down slowly to his cheek. Yabu wipes it with his handkerchief.

“I am Yabu Kota. We met yesterday, and the day before too.” He reintroduces himself. Inoo tries to stop cying. Yabu caresses his hair.  
“What’s wrong Inoo? Why are you crying?” he says.

“I – I thought I remember something, but then my head feels so hurt.” Inoo sobs softly.  
“So many people come to see me, but I don’t remember them. I feel so terrible. I don’t want to forget anything, but when I tried to remember something, my head get hurts.”

“Stop crying. You don’t need to remember them now, someday you’ll remember again.” Yabu tries his best to calm Inoo. Inoo said he remember something, and Yabu curious about that.

“What do you remember just then?”

“I remember I was at the hospital and someone came. The person seems to be important for me. But then it got blur, I don’t remember anything again.” He says. Seeing Inoo tears, Yabu wipes them again.

“Okay, you don’t need to rush your memory, someday, I am sure you’ll remember. Okay?”

“Okay.” Inoo nods. After that Inoo started asking the same question like before. Yabu patiently answers them. Inoo’s smile comes back to his face, that makes Yabu relieve.

\--

Yabu bids his good bye to Inoo and Inoo’s mother. He walks in front of Inoo’s house, he’s about to go home and he met someone really familiar.

“Kota? Why are you here?” Hikari asks, she was about to go to Inoo’s house. Yabu panicly trying to find excuses.

“Passing by?” he says, obvious lie. Hikari stares at him, she doesn’t believe at Yabu. She grab Yabu’s hand and drag him to the nearest park.

“Sit.” She says as she points the bench. Yabu obediently obeys her. In fact, he doesn’t really have another choice.

“Hikari I –“

“Shut it. I demand an explanation. What are you doing there? Also you said you’ll give me a good explanation why are you asking for Inoo address?” she says sounds so demanding.

“Alright. I’ll be honest, I am trying to be friend with him. Just that okay?” he lied again.

“Liar! I know you Kota. You’re playboy, you never see if it’s a guy or a girl, you’ll love them anyway! I thought you get over it already, I thought you retire about being playboy!” She burst out shouting.

“Hika –“ he tried to explain, but again Hikari cut him.

“Shut up! I know you have another girlfriend called Yuri. I notice it from your call logs!” she started crying, Yabu stands up and wipes her tears.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He apologize crazily.

“Liar!”

“Please stop. I’ll break her up, but please stop crying.” He says. To be honest, he’s not just going to break up with Yuri but also with Hikari, but seeing Hikari like that, he doesn’t have a heart to do it. Maybe he will do it later but not now.

“How can I trust you?” she sobs. She still loves Yabu, but in the other hand, she feels so sad that she knows the truth. She know Yabu history with another girl but since she love Yabu, he can't let Yabu go just like that.

“Trust me. I won’t do it again. I will break up with Yuri. You’ll be the only one.” He says again.  
‘I’ll break up with Hikari too, but I don’t have heart to do it now. Since she looks so sad.’ He thought to himself.

“Fine.” She says. Then Yabu walks her home.

\--

‘I really love Inoo. But if Hikari finds that out, I’ll be in trouble, Inoo might be in trouble too. So I better make Hikari busy so I can visit Inoo. My mission now is making Inoo falls and remember to me.’ He thought as he put on his shirt. He lies on his bed, thinking about how he should do.

“Should I really break up with Yuri? I was having hard time to get her.” His playboy side taking over him again.

“Should I break up with Hikari too?” he sighs. “No way. I’ll keep them both before finally I get Inoo, after I get Inoo, then I’ll break them up. That way, I don’t have to make sacrifices.” He says again. Now you see how playboy he is. He wants to keep both Yuri and Hikari, while still trying to get Inoo. He still having hard time to be with one girl in one time.

“I’ll go to Inoo’s place tomorrow, Hikari will have a meeting so I can visit him around an hour or so.” He says again. Then he takes his phone and calls Yuri.

“Yuri, sorry I can’t keep my promise about going to park few days ago. I’m busy with my homeworks.” He lied. Yuri believe that.

“It’s okay Kou. I’m free tomorrow, wanna go out?” she says happily.

“No, sorry, I can’t. I have a group study tomorrow.” Again he lied. He actually want to go to Inoo’s place.

“Is that so? Then some other time nee~” she says again. Then the conversation between them goes on. Of course Yabu didn’t break up with Yuri.

\--

The next day, after school Yabu secretly goes to Inoo’s place. Hikari having a meeting eith student council so she won’t notice it.

“Hello Inoo-san, is Kei around?” Yabu asks to Inoo’s mother. She smiled and take Yabu to Inoo’s room.

“He had been so stress out since this morning, he said he remembered something. Be careful with your words that may makes his even more stress out nee?” she says. Yabu nods and enters the room.

“Hello Inoo~ I’m Kota. You remember me?” Yabu says greeting him. Inoo sits on his bed with blanket covered his legs.

“Kota?” he titls his head.

“Yes.” He sits beside the bed. Inoo hold his head.

“ARGH!” he sreams. Yabu quickly panic.

“What’s wrong? Do you feel hurt? Do you need anything?”

“I – I”

“Yes?”

“I think I remember you.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry it takes to long to update...  
It's my fault *bow*  
Next time, I'll make sure I'll update it properly~

Please leave us comment~  
We'll be pleased to get it!  
Thanks for reading~  
^~^


	4. Falls In Love 1000 Times ~ Chap 4

**Title:** Falls In Love 1000 Times ~ Chap 4  
 **Author:** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/) **inookei_22**  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Genre:** Romance, Drama

 

"What?" Yabu shocked but his heart feels joy. For someone like Inoo who always asking who he is, asking same question, telling same things to Yabu every day, Inoo remembering him is like miracle to Yabu. 'Did he call me 'Kota'?' He asked to himself.

"I don't remember you exactly who but what I know, you are important, you are part of my life, part of me. You are someone I have to be with. The one who remember you is not my brain but my heart do. It's telling me that. So, what I am to you, Kota?"

Hearing Inoo calling himself by first name make his heart thump. 'If that so, can I call him 'Kei'?' But the question throwing to Yabu make him taken aback.

'What he's mean to me?' "You are like my summer breeze." He thought.

"Summer breeze?" Inoo tilt his head.

"Yeah. You know, summer always hot, making you dizzy but sometimes a refreshing wind will blow and make you feel calm and happy, like taking away your sweat away. You are like my summer breeze to my dry life." Inoo smile hear it. "You are important for me too, Kei. Even you might forget me tomorrow but I promise you I will make your heart remember me."

"Forget? Do you mean I use to forget you but you still remember me?" Inoo bit his lip. Tears now filling his beautiful eyes.

"Ah... Yes. But don't be sad Kei, like I said. I will make you remember of me." Yabu hold both of Inoo hands. "I will found out the way you will remember me, like I remember you always."

"You do?"

"Of course." Without he realize, Inoo lips already touch his. He shock a second but a second after, Yabu hypnotized by the kiss and return the kiss to Inoo.

Someone, looking at them without a word. The person looking at kissing couple in front of them. While they kissing, the person took the phone and capture the moment, then send it to few people before leave Inoo's house.

By tomorrow, Yabu feel his heart a bit relieved. His dedication to Inoo making a progress. Inoo start to remember him. When he want to get home, Hikari catches him before he can rum away.

"I want to talk to you. I make it simple, do you happen to be in relationship with Inoo?"

"I...I don't..." Hikari show Yabu a picture of him and Inoo kissing on her phone. "How did you get that? Are you stalking us?"

"Not stalking. I'm inoo friend too remember? I want to go to his house yesterday but I found that scene."

"I'm really am sorry. The truth, I want to break up with you and Yuri and the other girls I'm being in relationship with. But my playboyside always take over."

"I know you love Inoo, and you must know he love you too. You are much more than just chasing-girl machine, Yabu. You lucky to have Inoo. Now break up properly with another girl and go get Inoo."

"How could you say Inoo love me too? He just barely remembers me."

"Baka Yabu." Hikari pinch Yabu ear. "He kissed you! Isn't that not enough? He is having short term memory lost which make him impossible to fall in love but you....you are the one who being kissed by Inoo. And then, after you got home yesterday, I came again seeing Inoo. He sitting and singing love song from Arashi."

"What's about that?"

Hikari pinch Yabu ear again, making them red now. "It's his love song. Whenever he falls in love, he will sing that song. I know it since our first year at junior high. After that incident, he not sings anything. Anything. So you must be something for him."

"Thanks Hikari and... Sorry for everything."

Hikari smiling. "Now go get Inoo. But before that, break up with your other girlfriends properly. Be careful, some of them may not taking it nicely."

"Why you...."

"Jyaa nee Yabu." Hikari didn't respond and just go. After breaking his girls, Yabu understand. Hikari sent the picture to all of them. One girl slaps Yabu, the other one girl even try to throw a chair to Yabu and the other run from Yabu while crying. As for Hikari, she seems to be fine and takes it easy. In the other hand, Yuri crying like there’s no tomorrow.

Yabu sighed caressing his swollen cheek. "That girls sure scary." He heading to Inoo house when...  
Ringgggg~

"Moshi moshi?"

"Yabu. Where are you?" Hikari’s voice greets him.

"On my way to Inoo home." He answers plainly.

"Go there quick! I heard Yabu parents intend to send Inoo to Germany to some brain therapy by this night. Catch them Yabu! Don't make them do that."

"Ah ah...ok..ok." Yabu just run to Inoo house, gladly it not far from his place.

"Ano...sumimasen." Yabu entering the house because when he ring the door bell, he got no respond. He affraid if they already left.

"Yes? Ah Yabu san. Sorry I'm kinda busy."  
Yabu mother greet Yabu who standing in front guest room.

"Do you intend to send Inoo to German?"

"Yes, we did intend to.”

"Did?"

"Come here, Yabu."

Yabu follow mrs Inoo to some room, seeing it have few Inoo photo and the family, he can tell it's Inoo room, he also had been there once. "When we packing Keichan things, we found it." She handed Yabu a paper.

Yabu seeing the paper, it's a hand drawing of a face. His face. "It's you right?"

"Ye..yes. It's me."

"He was drawing it this morning. You came yesterday right? He will forget you by morning but this day is different. He even asked 'mom, will Kota come today?'." Mrs Inoo smile and she shed her tears.

"Now that therapy is not needed anymore. Kei have you. Kei loves you...."

 


	5. Falls In Love 1000 Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu is a playboy while Inoo is a guy with shot-memory. Yabu likes Inoo and tries to make Inoo remember him.

**Title:** Falls In Love 1000 Times  
 **Author:**[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[ **inookei_22**](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/) and [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance, Drama  
 **Summary:** Yabu is a playboy while Inoo is a guy with shot-memory. Yabu likes Inoo and tries to make Inoo remember him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"H -- he loves me?” says Yabu shuttering. He doesn’t believe what he heard.

“Yes. He told me that last night, he said that he doesn’t want to forget the feeling, he doesn’t want to forget you, like you will remember him.” Inoo’s mother let her tears flows, tears of happiness. “I’m really happy to hear that, and the doctor said that he might recover without the therapy if this goes on.”

“He will? He will recover?” Yabu asks excitedly. He gives his handkerchief to Mrs Inoo.

“Yes. So please, will you help him to recover?” Mrs Inoo looks at Yabu with a wistful eyes.

“Yes I will. Of course I will.” Yabu says.

“Thank you, Kota! Thank you!” Mrs Inoo hugs him in so much happy feeling inside her heart, knowing that his son will recover makes her so happy. “Kei is in the hospital for checks up, he will be there for 2 days. Will you visit him?”

“Yes.” Yabu smiles.

\--

Just like that, Yabu goes to the hospital. Mrs Inoo told him he number of the room, also the location. He hurriedly goes there. And knock the door slowly, he comes in.

“K – Kei?” Yabu greets him hesitantly.

“You… … … You’re … Koya? Koga? Koda?” Inoo mumbles trying to remember Yabu’s name. “Ko … Ko nani? Ko …” Yabu smiles.

“Kota. It’s Kota, Kei.” Yabu says nicely while approaching Inoo.

“Ah! That’s right! Kota~” He says happily. “I’m sorry I forget your name, but I remember your face.” He says happily again. His smile makes Yabu’s heart feels warm.

“I’m happy you remember my face. So what else do you remember about me?” Yabu says as he sits on the chair beside the bed.

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember much.” Inoo says, he lowered his head.

“It’s okay. I’ll make you remember” Yabu says and he ruffles Inoo’s hair and kiss Inoo's forhead. “Have you eaten?” he asked.

“The nurse feed me few hours ago. Have you?” he answered. Yabu has a confused look on his face. ‘why the nurse feed him?’ he thought.

“I have. Why must the nurse feed you?” Yabu titls his head, Inoo smiles and shows his hand. It’s warped by the bandage.

“I hurt my right hand when I’m drawing this morning, and I can’t eat with my left hand, so the nurse feed me.” He rested his hand on the bed again. Yabu sees it, it doesn’t look so serious but it looks hurt.

“How did you get hurt?” Yabu asks.

“I dropped my pencil under the bed, and tried to reach it, but I didn’t know that there was a scissor. Then I hurt my hand.” Inoo explains. Well, you never knew what’s under your bed, right?

“Is it still hurt?” Yabu asks again as he pokes Inoo’s hand softly.

“No, it’s okay~”

“What were you drawing anyway?” Yabu plays fool. He knows what Inoo drew since Mrs Inoo told him about that, but he just wants to know how Inoo will answer.

“Hmmmm…. Aaa….” Inoo tried to not looked confused, “It’s nothing much.”

“Really? Mind to show it to me?” he started to teasing secretly. Inoo gets panic, he likes seeing Inoo face blush, he's cuter that way.

“It’s at home.” Well, it’s true, it’s at home.  
“Nee, will you come tomorrow too?” he tried to off topic. Yabu gets it and following Inoo’s flow.

“Of course I will. Tomorrow you will be transferred home right? I’ll come to see you after school~” Yabu says happily.

“Thank you~” he thanked Yabu. “Should we just exchange mail addresses?”

“Sure.” He says. After that, they ex changed mail addresses. They kill their time by chatting, Inoo asks some new question and he seems to be so happy today.

\--

Yabu lie on his bed and takes his phone, seeing the screen. There’s a mail from Inoo.

‘What are you doing? It’s a bit too quite at hospital, It’s a good thing they didn’t forbid my phone too *laugh*’ it says that. Yabu laughs reading that, he can feel Inoo sulking from his loneliness, he hope he can be with Inoo right now so the later won't feel lonely.

‘Hmmm, if you asked me what I am doing, the answer would be the same like always, I’m thinking of you~  
Must be lonesome, alone in the hospital, nee? But don’t worry, you’ll go home tomorrow, and I will pick you up~’ He replied. Yes, he’s such sweet talker, it’s a gift for God, and it’s also why he can be a playboy.

‘*laugh* stop that! Hahaha, you’re such sweet talker aren’t you? No wonder Hikari falls for you. Yup~ Happy I can go home again, it’s more relaxing there~’ Inoo replied that. It seems like he doesn’t know that Yabu and Hikari have broke up already.

‘Well, she was fall for me for that, but we broke up not long ago.  
Nee, Kei, may I ask you something?’ Yabu replied as he thinking about something.

‘Eh? Hikari didn’t tell me that. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.  
Sure~ What is it?’ another reply from Inoo.

‘It’s okay, no need to apologize.  
What do you think about guy fall in love with another guy?’

‘Normal. Well, my brother married a guy two years ago, so it’s nothing new for me. What’s up?’ Yabu smiles as he reads that, feeling happy. He knows Inoo loves him, he just need some more things to convince him, and that words sure convince him enough.

‘No nothing~ So, once you go home, let’s do something together?’ the chat goes on, until they both falls asleep.

\--

The next day, after school Yabu happily walks out from the school. He humming Love Song by Arashi. If you ask why that song? Because it’s Inoo’s favorite song. He was humming a song happily until an unknown number calls his phone.

“Kota! It’s me, Kei’s mother. Kei – Kei he’s …” she shutters, from her voice Yabu knows that she’s crying.

“What’s wrong Inoo-san?” he says panicly.

“Kei, h -- he’s in the critical condition!” she says with shaking voice. Sounds so scared.

“I’ll be there.” Yabu says and rush to the hospital, he runs like there’s no tomorrow, he takes short cut and runs by his legs.

\--

Yabu reaches the hospital and get to the ICU room. He’s panting so hard, Mrs Inoo is there, crying while his husband caresses her back.

“How’s – Kei?” he says while still panting.

“Kota?! He – he’s unconscious.” She sobs few times and her husband drag her to the waiting room not far for the ICU room. Yabu walks closer to the window, seeing Inoo’s figure who’s helplessly lying on the bed.

 

 

 

He can see bandages covering Inoo's upper head. "What happened to you, Kei?" Yabu blame himself for not able to protect Inoo in need. He promised to himself after this he will never leave Inoo out of his sight. A drop of tear rolls down Yabu's cheek, he bit his lips.

“Kei, please wake up.”

TBC

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yay chap 5~  
So how was it? hehehehe~  
Hope you like it~

Please leave us comment, we'll be pleased to get it!  
Thanks for reading ^~^


	6. Falls In Love 1000 Times ~ Chap final

**Title:** Falls In Love 1000 Times ~ Chap final  
 **Author:** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/) **inookei_22**  
 **Pairing:** yabu/inoo  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Genre:** Romance, Drama

 

Yabu wait forever in Inoo's room, many times Inoo mother courages Yabu to leave and she can substitute Yabu to take care of Inoo but "If I may, I want Inoo to see my face in the first time he awake."

Inoo's mother seem touched with that, so she decide to let him be with his son. She already know that his son already in perfect hand. She just buy few snacks and bento for Yabu, right after sunset she get back to home with her husband, Inoo's dad.

Midnight pass, its already in the morning and the condition of Inoo is getting better. Seems Inoo body is respond positively to Yabu's presence. Not so long after Yabu sleep again after having breakfast (from supply food Inoo's mom given), Inoo awake from his critical condition.

Inoo seeing someone is sleeping beside him. "Ko...Kota." Inoo caressing Yabu's hair slowly, not wanting to waking the older. Inoo smile seeing Yabu's figure, its unique blend of cute, strong and fragile at the same time. "I wonder why my heart keep calling your name."

Inoo caressing Yabu cheek and with that he woke up the later. "Ah...gomen I wake you up."  
"Kei...chan?" Yabu try focus and after he get clear picture of Inoo he squealing. "Oh my Kei! What happened to you? You almost make me got heart attack."

"Calm down Kota. I'm okay now."

"I heard from the nurse you fall from the stair. How can that happened?"

"I...I actually..." Inoo seems hesitant to tell.

"What is it? Is that someone attack you? Is someone tries to hurt you?"

"No...not that. Its just because I want to go out..." Inoo paused for a moment"..to meet you."

"What?"

"Yes. After we texting each other that night, I have urge feeling to meet you. I'm afraid you will lost from my memory again. I don't even have a guts to sleep because when I do and when I wake up I might forget you." Inoo sob.

"No, Kei. You already remember me. Like now? You remember me right? " Yabu gives him a warm smile, Inoo smiles too.

"yeah, I do. At least I remember how much I love you." Inoo says while blushing slightly.

"even if you don't remember me, didn't I tell you that I will make you remember of me?"

"How?"

"This." Yabu handed Inoo a handy cam. "I borrowed this from your dad. I intended to make video of us. Of you, of me. Everything. You will watch it every morning when you wake up so it'll keep remind you about me, you, about us"

Yabu turn on the cam and aiming to Inoo. "Introduce and convince yourself for what happen to you now" Inoo do what Yabu told him and in the end he adding: "So I hope you as in me, remember that I have somone I should not forget. It's Kota. Yabu Kota."

Yabu aiming the cam to himself as he introduce himself. And in the end of his speech, "I am your life and this is the most important." Yabu recording both of him with Inoo, he stare at Inoo.

"Kei...do you want me to be yours in present and future life, now and forever?"

Kei smile, "I do.." And the next hand cam record is the moment they kissing passionately.

\----------------

~5 years after~

Yabu Kei woke up in the morning, feeling awkward and when he stare at the desk beside him, he found out a dvd with title 'Ohayou Kei-chan, please watch this after you wake up'.

Kei played it in the dvd player in the room. The video contain himself introducing himself, Yabu Kota, Yabu propose him as wife, his wedding day, the days he have a son named Yabu Yuri, and his parent became grandpa and grandma, and the intro from his own son. At the first he feel a bit hesitant but then himself in the video said, "You have to believe this, believe your heart because you just having best moments in your life."

He go out and a boy run towards him. "Mamaaa!!" The kid hug him happily.

"Yu....Yuri?" Kei carry the kid.

"Papa waiting for you in the kitchen." Said the little boy.

When Inoo arrived, he found a guy wearing apron cooking some egg based food. "Ko-chan?" That guy turned his head.

"Kei! Sit down, your scramble egg is ready soon." But Kei disobey what Yabu said, he put his son on the chair then come closer to Kota and hug the later from behind.

Kota chuckle. "I like it when you do it."  
"How about this?" Kei give a quick peck to Kota lips softly.  
"I like it more." Kota continue kissing his wife.

"Guys....please hold yourself in front of your son. And you know what? I think you have to update it in Kei morning video, Yabu papa." Said Yabu's mom.

They both giggle and blush at the same time and that's how Inoo and his little lovely family start the perfectly perfect day.

Owarii~

 


End file.
